Nothing could ever tear us apart
by Laser-Chick
Summary: "Blue eyes like the sea and blonde hair as bright as the sun. He swooped her up in his arms and with long strides left the tent. All she could do was sigh into his neck as she closed her eyes. It is the first time meeting the man, it was only the beginning. He would be hers, she would make sure of that. Her savior that saved her from this hellish place. Her God."
1. Prologue

**Chapter One**

 **Many years before the Great Purge….**

Quiet and violent. Two words that almost seem meaningless against the onslaught of the army. Yet this army of several thousand soldiers are no match for Pendragon's weapon. Made of pure steel, and pure magic, absolutely beautiful. All of this to describe one girl, a very young, girl. A cloak, shining blood red, with the golden embroidery of the Great Dragon. A wave of a single pale hand reached from the cloak and swept the air before her. The army before her fell to the ground with unnatural force. A cry was heard behind her, knights wearing similar cloaks to her rushed forward, steel met steel, blood met blood, and men fell, such is the horror of battle. With a tilt of the head, her hood fell back, showing her raven black hair to the world. Blue eyes shone with a speckle of gold, her eyes were solemn as the clashes of swords died and roars of cheers were heard.

A man dressed in a black cloak approached and soft hands touched her cheek. He picked up the young girl and clutched her to his chest, whispering soothing words, She could see his blonde hair and stunning blue eyes stare right back at her, Her only companion and the only one who made her feel truly alive, her magic burning and feeling ice cold whenever he was around. It was a surprisingly pleasant feeling. She soaked up his warmth as he carried her to her tent where she presided. Even with the ruckus going amongst them, for the two it was as if they were the only ones in the world.

 **Post-Great Purge**

With a start, Merlin screamed and quickly tried to muffle it into his sleeping roll, as he awoke from his dreams. Sobbing with an ache in his chest, as if a thousand years of pain crashed into him. The fire still crackling and the knights rousing from their sleep from the outburst. The young prince quickly unsheathed his sword and looked for the possible intruder and then his eyes laid on Melin. "Merlin, please explain to me why you screamed like a girl?" he asked teeth bared. His knight grumbling under their breath as they fully awakened from their sleep. The sun bared for all to see.

"Sorry, Sire, I will just try to keep my nightmares in check next time." Merlin simply rolled his eyes and packed up the camp. Camelot was a little more than a few hours away. Nothing could compare to him. The man in his dreams was kind and reassuring, nothing like his prat of a master, Arthur. Merlin bit his bottom lip as he went through the motion of saddling the horse, his thoughts were far away on the dreams that haunted him. When he was younger it was simply colors and the dreams were mostly forgotten, Yet it seemed as it grew closer to his sixteenth birthday, the dreams became more vivid and brought a rush of emotions ready to spill. His magic had also been acting up these few days, yet….

Merlin could not help but feel as though these dreams were precious to him in some way. He would find out what was going on, perhaps it was just simple dreams….

Merlin should have realised that nothing was as simple as that.


	2. Chapter One

" _A slave should not look at their master in the eyes. They must obey their masters and perform their duties with the utmost care. Slaves are nothing, they are property. Remember this my little Bird."_

 _Dirty hands clutched together. A young girl kneeling before 'the Master'. Harsh hands tracing the back of her spine. Hate, pure hatred runs it's course through her, How long has it been? An hour, a day, a week, a year? she can no longer feel the time pass, not with that damnable piece of metal on her wrist, burning her up from the inside out, with icy coldness._

" _You thought you could run? How cute. You are mine,_ _ **mine**_ _."_

 _Shouts and screaming are heard from outside the tent. It no longer matter to her. All she wants is peace. Rough hands are quickly withdrawn from her skin. A flash of black comes across her field of vision. 'Master' quickly withdraws his sword from it's scabbard, not elegantly, but with enough speed to block the attacker's first strike. The opponent is fast and skilled. The black cape blocks her view as 'Master' chokes on his own blood, and is quickly killed._

 _Black boots comes closer to her. Soft hands, roughened enough to show his long dedication to swordsmanship, grasps her wrist. The manacles binding her magic falls off with a quiet thud. Instantly she is gasping, clutching her chest as her magic wounds itself around her. Like a soft warm caress. Color crashes into her vision with such vibrance it is almost blinding. She looks up to see a kind face. Blue eyes like the sea and blonde hair as bright as the sun. He swooped her up in his arms and with long strides left the tent. All she could do was sigh into his neck as she closed her eyes. It is the first time meeting the man, it was only the beginning. He would be hers, she would make sure of that. Her savior that saved her from this hellish place. Her God._

Merlin cried out and fell out of his bed. Again and again, his dreams plagued him. He was sure that they were not like Morgana's yet they seemed familiar to him. He looked at the ceiling and heard the 'Thud' as the door was slammed open and Gaius looked down at him and raised his 'Eyebrow of Doom'. "What are you doing boy? The Prince is waiting for you and you are late!" Merlin groaned, another day of working for the Pratling Prince.

He ran out the room, snatching a piece of bread his guardian threw at him, with a quick, "Thank you Gaius, I wouldn't know what to do without you." He ran to the kitchen stumbling a few time before righting himself. Snatching the Prince's breakfast from the kitchen he ran towards the Prince's bedroom.

Prince Arthur looked at him, turning away from his window as his servant barged in without as so much as a knock. "Where the hell have you been?! I am needed right now and I need to be dressed for the visitors of Cornwall!"

"Yes, yes, your Royal Pratness. I understand." Swifty Merlin dresses him with nimble fingers.

In a softer tone Arthur says, "Cornwall is where my mother once lived." Merlin stops for a mere moment before resting a hand on his shoulder. Arthur for a moment lets himself enjoy such intimacy before leaving the room, Merlin at his heels.

Walking towards the castle steps, Arthur quickly joins his father on the top of the castle steps, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Merlin quickly went to side where his mentor was, and only moments later several horses appeared. A young man approached on a horse, dressed in nobleman's clothing, he was a handsome man if not a bit plain looking with pale skin and dull blonde hair, and freckles splattered on his cheek. The only intriguing feature he had were his eyes, green and bright. He looked calm, yet his eyes betrayed his nervousness as he approached the king. The serving boy behind him, ducked his head down, but Merlin was quickly enraptured by the boy as even though he dressed in serving clothes, he made his own presence known, even when tryin not too.

The men dismounted their horses and approached the royal family of Camelot. Uther smiled,"You must be Ashton the Duke of Cornwall."

A calm, almost tranquil smile was on his face, "I wished to see my late cousin's son, Prince Arthur of Camelot for Camelot's Anniversary, as well as discuss some...personal business with you my lord." As they began to talk, Merlin curiously frew his eyes to the Duke's serving boy only to see ice cold blue eyes gazing at him, a smirk goring on his face. Black hair falling on his his forehead, he was a handsome man.

Merlin was brought back to reality, as he heard his name come from Arthur's lips, "...Merlin shall show you too your rooms, if you need anything at all, he is at your disposal." Sighing softly he walked in the direction of the guest rooms and finally to where the nobleman would be staying, but as soon as the area was empty, he was shoved against the stone wall of the castle, a hand tightening its hold on his upper arm. Wincing Merlin looked at his attacker to see the nobleman looking at him with cold eyes, as the serving boy approached forward. The serving boy lightly touching his face as the nobleman stepped back.

"You still look as lovely as ever, even with such a disguise. When will you drop the act?"

Merlin panted, but could not speak. The nobleman and his servant the proceeded to walk into the room. All Merlin could feel was confusion. Yet the servant boy felt so familiar, too familiar.

In the throne room only a few hours later, the king sat on his throne, his guests standing in for the of him. In the throne room besides the royal family and the King's ward and her maidservant, Gaius and Merlin himself are inside, Gaius being the court physician and Merlin because he was the physician's assistant.

The nobleman stepped forward, "My king, as you know there once was a...man, who loyally served you as a knight and was the late Queen's Champion. I have heard word from the east that he is here. in the heart of Camelot."

The King tensed, face turned into a grimace,"That is not possible...that knight is long dead."

"Ah, but my Lord, do you not remember how anormed the Druids were with her? They would have kept her alive in anyway possible."

The King had a pained look in his face, that quickly became cold,"Are you implying that...he has come back for vengeance?"

The serving boy suddenly stepped forward, outraged by the accusation,"Vengeance? On Camelot? The same knight who swore his fidelity to his Queen and Camelot? You dishonor his memory by saying such things, he was a man who loved this place, and fought, bled and died for you!"

The King's face grew tight,"Guards arrest this man!"

The boy gave the King a smirk, "Is that how one treats family?" The guards open the doors and were about to arrest the man, only to be stopped by the king himself.

The King could only bark out, "Ashton of Cornwall, why have you deceived me?"

"Well, I thought the young Prince here, deserved to know the truth. Aren't I kind? I thought the young Prince Arthur deserved to know who his manservant really is. To he, he himself truly is. That I deserved an explanation, to why **She** abandoned me!" At this he turned away from the King and turned towards Merlin, tears glistening in his eyes, but not yet shed. "Was I not loyal? You promised me! You promised! Why **Him!** Did Tristan not warn you?! So why? Why?"

Merlin could only look back confused. Arthur then stepped forward, ready to protect his servant, in case this 'Ashton' proved to be dangerous. Only to be knocked to the floor. Ashton's eyes looked at him with pure hatred. "And you, she always did have a soft spot for you. She never took our warnings to heart. Always believing that you were a good man."

Merlin tensed, ever ready to protect his prince, from the mad man. "I do not know who you speak of, Merlin here is clearly a man, and is my manservant. You are clearly mistaken."

Ashton snarled and the man beside him grasped his shoulder, "My Lord, this is not the way a respectable nobleman reacts. Calm yourself. We have not come here to quarrel remember? Only to guide."

"Yes, you are right...as always," Ashton whispered. "Yet, I can not allow such betrayal to go unpunished for much longer. I have waited for over twenty years for such a day. He killed not only his wife, but _our_ Queen. The one that was supposed to lead us all into the Golden Age, he killed her and left us with a...a...peasant!"

Uther frowned not pleased with the situation at hand. In fact he was seconds away from having the irritable duo thrown into the dungeons. Only his curiosity kept him from doing so nothing else. "Do you have any proof?" he asked. "All I have heard from you is accusations, nothing else."

"Solid proof?" asked Ashton, his voice quivering, as if holding back laugh. "As you wish."

Ashton approached Merlin walking in steady steps. The knights tensing, watching to see what he would do. He grabbed Merlin's wrist and dragged him to the center of the room. Arthur quickly moved for his sword, "What do you think you're doing to my servant?"

Ashton smirked, "Showing you, your 'proof.' Is this not what you want?"

Uther waved his hand at Arthur, curious to see what would happen. Ashton took a small dagger from his boot and sliced Merlin's hand. Blood fell to the floor, and Ashton murmured words under his breath, his eyes flashing gold, and faster than Uther could shout, 'Sorcerer' the wind picked up from inside the room, and in a seconds the King his son and ward, as well as their servants, Gaius and the two guests disappeared. The guards in the room looked dumbfoundedly at one another, not knowing what exactly to do since their King was gone.


	3. Chapter Two

When Arthur felt himself awaken his eyes still closed, he felt as if he was drowning. Many emotion were flooding his system. When he opened his eyes, he looked around to see everyone do the same. They were in Camelot, yet not. That was when he noticed Merlin and his father was not with them, and he felt himself become alert. His manservant was an idiot, but he cared for that idiot and he would not let his manservant fall victim to this crazed sorcerer. Morgana and Guinevere looked warily at the man whom sat on the throne. He looked young hardly older than twenty-five years of age, as if he was freshly crowned with black hair and grey eyes. His cape crimson red, and he wore a freshly made crown upon his head.

Standing beside him was a young teen girl in black armor. Midnight curls that fell to her back and piercing blue eyes. She looked curiously at the group of men and women before her, with her big bright innocent blue eyes and asked the man on the throne, "Would you like me to kill the intruders?"

Ashton and his servant stepped forward and bowed, "My Queen, we have come from the future-"

The young girl quickly brought the two on their knees, eyes shining bright with gold, "How dare you disrespect the newly crowned King of Camelot, Uther Pendragon!"

Ashton backed away, as the rest of the unwanted guests looked shocked at the newly crowned king. The young man on the throne lifted his hand, and the girl backed away and perched on the armrest of the throne, as the young king chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You know better than to snap at others so easily, what would Artorious think?" he said, with a small smirk on his face. She bowed her head in acknowledgement, and quickly surveyed the group, checking to see if they were deemed to be called a threat. The girl watched them with hawk-like eyes, never once looking away.

It was then Arthur noticed movement coming from his peripheral vision, and saw Ashton look a the girl with astonished eyes, muttering under his breath, "...too far back, she does not know...these are not memories, this is real."

Then knights barged into the room. They wore a mixture of red and black capes. At the head of the group, a young man with a red cape, a few years younger than the young king, stopped in front of the king only a few meters from the group and bowed before him, "My King, we heard the commotion, is all well?"

The young king smiled, "A group of foreigners has rudely arrived before me, and have yet to give me an explanation of why they are here."

The knight sighed, "And you did not seek to inform us immediately, sire?"

He shrugged, "Artorious, I see no need to, since they would be at my mercy, especially with my living sword." The girl's eyes flashed at his words.

The knight rose from his bow and it was then that a shock went through Arthur. The man looked eerily like himself, with blonde hair and tan skin. The only difference was their eyes. The knight had icy blue, where the prince had a soft light blue. He sighed and stared at the young girl, "Have you finished with your duties, young princess?"

"I'm hardly a princess, I am more like a...guardian, and a knight of course. I only serve Albion, and look after the future of my kin and the Old Religion as well as its wishes." She said this with so much conviction in her voice, the King rolled his eyes, as if he had heard such a statement said before many times.

Artorious looked at her, and at that moment, it felt as if the two were in their own little world, without a care of anything around them. Arthur himself felt a bit uncomfortable seeing how utterly besotted the man who looked so similarly to him, was with the young girl.

The young king smirked at the both of them, "We ought to pay attention at the situation at hand. After all I have only conquered Camelot two summers ago." At this the two jerked their heads away from one another and swiftly paid attention to the situation at hand. "They are hardly any threat to me and this kingdom, all that needs to be discussed is how and why they are here. Myrddin, the boy seems to recognize you, so do take over this little...problem and later perhaps we can continue our _discussion._ "

Artorious tensed at this and his expression grew tight, "If it is all the same, Sire, I would like to take over and get answers from the intruders, after all Myrddin is still recovering from _his_ travels for your campaign." Uther looked at Artorious and in an act of indifference to the situation before him waved the problem over to the knight.

"Artorious, do keep in mind as Head Knight you should understand that, as the Queen's Champion and as Court Sorcerer, Myriddin can indeed take care of herself. She is no longer a child in need of protection from the world and every threat. Do not let such thought get in the way of her duty as well as yours."

Artorious looked at the group, "Come willingly or by force." The knights that went into the room with him surrounded the group. Arthur after getting over the shock of seeing such a different Camelot, drew his sword as they approached.

Morgana seeing this, glared at Arthur and hissed, "Do not be an idiot, Arthur. They clearly outnumber us and it hardly seems as if you can do anything when they have sorcerers on their side."

Artorious sighed and Arthur relented. He ushered them out of the throne room and down the hall. To Arthur's inner relief the castle was almost identical to **his** castle in Camelot. They were led all the way to the physician's door. Artorious knocked on the door, somewhat impatiently. The door opened and young boy allowed them to pass.

"Julius, do fetch me some yarrow and while you're at it some and some more rosemary."

Julius stepped around them and exited the room, leaving with only a curious glance at them. The knight that had followed the group silently, but never carelessly, positioned themselves in front of the door, having faith that their leader would not endanger himself.

To Arthur's shock, there stood Gaius. Young-erm well younger than he once was. Brown locks laced with silver replaced white hair. He was significantly younger looking to be in his mid-forties and not the ancient man that he would one be.

Gaius looked at Artorious exasperatedly, "Well, what do you want, should you not be courting young Myrddin? After all she has come back. Or should you not be doing your duties, you hardly look injured and you do not seem too troubled or worried."

"On the matter of Myrddin, the world only sees her as a young boy, not a woman and you know the King would like to keep it that way. Only the King and Queen and as well as his knights know of this besides you of course and know it would seem these strangers now know of this as well."

Gaius gave them a look of caution as if taking them as a possible threat. "Was it wise to bring them here instead of the dungeon?"

"They are more than what they appear to be, if they can appear out of thin air after penetrating through Myrddin's wards, and it would seem the boy," he said pointed towards Ashton, "knows about her. I came here and not the dungeons because the blonde one looks to be of royalty and I would rather avoid another war."

Arthur took this as his turn to speak up, "I am not _the blond one,_ I am Arthur Pendragon Crown Prince of Camelot, and whatever sorcery you have done, undo it!"

Artorious gave a laugh, "Well, I suppose that I was close to the mark, it seems we have some time travelers. Nothing too strange. it would seem after meeting My Little Hawkling, I have become immune to strangeness."

Gaius, however, did not seem to believe Arthur so quickly, "It could be a trick, never underestimate potential threats."

Artorious eyes hardened, "Well, Gaius, I shall take your advice to heart. I know you have truth drought somewhere around here, and I would like to use it."

Gaius raised his eyebrows, "Truth serums, are painstakingly made with care and it is not used for the run of the mill prisoners."

Artorious glared at the man, "These are not prisoners, at least not yet. They know something and I would like to know what exactly." Gaius, however, looked to be unwilling to give such a precious potion for the use of the 'guests'.

As if it finally awoke Ashton, he quickly jumped forward and as if awakening from his stupor whispered a spell and once again Arthur found himself in a drowning sensation. Soon the newcomers left in the same flashy way they arrived. The last thing he saw, was Artorious giving them a somewhat amused look as they disappeared as quickly as they arrived.

They appeared back in the throne room. Ashton paced back and forth talking to his servant quietly, "Well that was unexpected. It seems I misspoke keywords of the spell, and instead of bringing the past forward, I brought them to the past. Falco, that means that I need to redo the spell, this time with more than one blood sacrifice. "

Falco looked thoughtfully at them, "They are still weak, they would not cause much trouble in their current condition."

In the center of the room lay Gaius, Merlin, and Uther. Sprawled out and gasping for air. Merlin had a dazed look in his eyes, as well as Gaius and his father. Merlin however managed to shake the feeling off. Gaius and Uther however were not faring well, with Gaius looking pale and still in a daze, while Uther was unresponsive, eyes glazed.

Arthur quickly marched in front of the sorcerer and grabbed him by the shirt, "Where were my father and my servant? And why are they acting in such a way."

Ashton looked at him, as if irked, and ignoring his questions, said, "That was not the Camelot you once knew. It is a time of an untamed Camelot, a time when Gaius, Uther, your dear _Merlin_ , were different people. I made a mistake the first time around, but now you will see with your own eyes how Camelot came to time we will start from the beginning. After all, you deserve to understand the rise and downfall of King Uther the Ruthless."

The Knights who had just moments seen them disappear only to reappear were dumbfounded. Everything was too quick and too sudden. With a golden flash of Falco's eyes and a simple spell, the guards were pushed out of the room from an invisible force.

Ashton gave a smirk to the audience, "Now we will continue, from the beginning…"


	4. Chapter Three

Ashton spoke in a thundering voice, "Y Gorffennol ddod ymlaen a datgelu pob gyfrinachau."

As he spoke, his servant Falco stepped towards Arthur and with a yank and a bit of magic held his palm in offering towards Ashton.

Arthur was in a sort of hypnotic daze, as he saw Ashton slash his knife against Arthur's palm and saw his blood mix of the residue that was left of Merlin's blood, as surprisingly the blood had not dried and as the blood mixed Ashton repeated the ritual with his own palm. Arthur then wrenched his hand from Falco and watched with a calm and perhaps interested expression.

Uther still in his stupor, paled at the sight of the golden hue that stretched around the room. Laughter echoed around and everyone looked shocked as the golden light stretched from the intermixed blood, and the room became surrounded by pictures of a grand forest. Running around in said forest was a young girl, a child with black locks. She laughed and was running straight ahead. In that moment Arthur noticed once again that he was no longer in the throne room.

Ashton noticing his expression, rolled his eyes, "Worry not we are merely immersed in the memories, no time will pass in reality, right now we are simply watching the past unfold."

A whimper came out towards right of him and he turned to see, Merlin. Merlin was looking at the figure running after the girl, and looked as if she saw a ghost.

" _Myriddin! Myriddin! Come back here right now!" the woman shouted._

" _I don't' wanna " was the response. Myriddin giggled and and ran out of reach of the woman, her gold colored dress shining against the sun. They were in a meadow, and at a distance there was a basket filled to the brim with herbs. The young girl squealed in surprise as she was hoisted up by the woman. Sighing the woman held the girl on her hip and walked towards the gates that lay in front of a castle. The castle was magnificent in its glory and stood upon a hill. The townsfolk laughed and conversation was streaming as the young woman and child walked down. As the people noticed they bowed before them with a murmured, "Emrys."_

 _As the two walked up to the castle, and a man strolled over to them, plucking the child out of the woman's arm and she proceeded to bow to him. Smiling down at the girl he spoke softly, "Thank you for looking after my troublesome daughter, this evening Annie."_

 _She blushed and with left the two of them. The man walked swiftly into the castle, wearing chainmail and a blue cape with a white dragon adorning the cape. Twirling the girl in his arms, he strolled down the hall heading towards the throne room._

Arthur took a quick glance around the room, looking for the reactions that everyone would have seeing this. It seemed as if everyone, including Ashton himself were being immersed in the memory.

 _With a swift playful bow, he smiled at the woman at the head of the throne room, next to a vacant throne and a smaller throne where a young teen boy sits, "My Queen."_

 _Smiling he approached the head of the room and took his seat, quickly leaning to the side to give the Queen a kiss on the cheek. WIth his daughter on his lap, his face became serious, "Now, let us begin to discuss about Camelot's...proposal of betrothal between the youngest prince and this country's second heir to the throne of Daobeth, Emrys."_

 _The boy stiffens, at the King's words. "Father, she should be able to take part in such discussion when she is older. I hardly see the need to let Camelot take her away! She is just a child who has barely seen her fifth year, she knows not of what you scheme. "_

 _The King glares at his son, "That does not matter, as I am King and my word is law," his gaze softened, "I understand how difficult it is for you, whom adores her, to know she will eventually leave us, but we all have a duty to our country. Now that is all you may say in the matters as I am still king, and you will understand my decision one day."_

 _With a clench of of a jaw the Prince backed down and bowed his head with an apology, however his eyes were full of contempt._

 _Looking between the two, Myrddin felt nervous at the look in her brother's eyes, not yet able to read emotions that were not plain and easy to see._

The light in the room begins to shift and it seems to the magic delves into another memory.

 _Fire bloomed everywhere. Screams could be heard from across the citadel. The once beautiful castle crumbled and was blasted. A laugh was heard from a distance. The roars of the dragons could be heard and mixed with the cries of the people. Myriddin stood in awe and terror as she looked out her window to see the knights of Daobeth go out to fight the attacking army. A maid stormed into her room, in a hurry to reach her._

 _As Myrddin turned to her, she saw a man standing behind the maid and running her through with his sword. She gave a scream as the man approached her and ran past him, only thinking of where her parents could be. As she runs, she thinks of only her destination and running forward. 'Mother. Father. Brother. Got to Keep Running. Run. Run. Run.'_

Everyone in the room jumped as they heard the voice echo through the room. Ashton looked at their panic looked and rolled his eyes. "Every thought will be heard as these are her, or _his_ memories.

Everyone then went back to watching, entranced, as if captivated by a spell, 'We probably are,' thought Arthur grimly.

 _As she reaches the throne room, she stiffens in shock. "Uncle?"_

 _A man stand in the middle, his sword pointed at the throat of the Queen holds herself in dignity and with a sharp look in her eyes as men restrain her. The men were dressed in leather, it was clear to everyone in the room that they were not one of the knights._

 _Her uncle smiles at the Queen and King, "Brother, you must a have an idea of why I am doing this."_

 _The King gives his brother a dirty look, "You were always so greedy, I am not at all surprised that you are behind this attack. But, I won the throne fair and square. You may have inherited the Dragonlord ability and you may have been the eldest, however you were only interested in the power and the money. Father saw that. But to turn my own son against me, you have some nerve."_

" _Ha, he was hardly difficult to convince. All I had to do was give him what he wanted, the same thing you refused him. So tell me, how does it feel to be betrayed by your own kin? To know that it was your own_ **son** _, that allowed the me entry, that told me all the kingdom's weaknesses. You took everything from me, and i shall return the favor."_

" _I did not betray you, she chose me, as did father."_

 _At this he grew angry, "All of this was to be MINE, NOT YOURS!"_

 _She could not help but gasp at the utter anger and anguish, she heard fall from her uncle's lips. Her uncle did not give her a single glance, however the teen boy beside him finally taking notice, glanced at her and his eyes widened. "Sister, why are you here? You should have left, it is dangerous out here."_

" _Maximus, 'm scared."_

 _Maximus approaches the girl, kneels beside her and whispers in her ear. "Worry not, little one, I will take care of you always_ _ **.**_ _You need not fear since-"_

" _I want you to look at me, and see me take everything from you. The last thing you will know is that I will take everything that was supposed to be mine." At this her attention went back to the two figures. She saw her uncle raise his sword above the king and with a scream coming from the Queen she saw her beloved uncle stand before the fallen king and plunge the sword into the back of his neck._

" _-you are_ _ **mine.**_ "

 _All was silent as the Queen's cries grew louder, and she moved from the hold of her captives looking her daughter in the eye she gave a shaky smile, "I am so sorry, know that I love you, stay strong, you have a great destiny before you, remember that and when you struggle, know that me and your father will always be there. Now close your eyes. "_

 _Myrddin did as she was told and fell into the embrace of her brother._

 _The last thing her mother said was, "You will never have me, I would rather die than let you succeed in your sick plan. " Metal sliced through skin and a thump was echoed through the room. Myriddin knew in her gut, that something had gone horribly wrong, knowing this she jerked out of her brother's hold and saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. A guard was frozen and red was covering his sword. In utter anguish at seeing her mother and father lying still, while her brother did nothing made something in her break._

 _Anger filled her veins, anger and sorrow. With a screech she yelled at the top of her lungs and all around her the palace trembled. Her eyes shone a brilliant gold and everyone in the room felt suffocated by the overwhelming presence of her aura._

 _Her uncle smirked, "She truly is Emrys. Get the the girl and bind her, quick!" The guards approached only to be thrown back._

 _Maximus glared at the man. "This was not part if the deal. She is mine to have, not yours to corrupt."_

 _With a look of disgust on the man's face, he said, "Idiot, I was never planning to give her to you, your sick obsession with you darling sister needed to end eventually, now is as good as ever."_

 _Myrddin was too confused and upset to bother paying attention to the words, all she truly knew was that her brother was not to be trusted and that neither was her uncle. With a flash of gold, time itself stopped, and she in turn ran. 'Out. Out. Out. I. Need. To. Get. Out.' With this thought she remembered where her parents had told her months ago. A secret place to go to, to leave the castle if they were no longer there. With this thought she ran to the library making times stop in her panic. Getting to the library in seconds, she ran to the very end of the room and took out a simple red book with gold etchings from the bottom bookshelf, and with a simple whisper of, "Bydd gwaed brenhinol yn agor y drws hwn."_

 _The books then slowly disappeared and in its place was a passage leading into the forest. The child ran into the passage without a single though, and the entrance closed behind her. All around her were trees that she once sought comfort in during the day, and she could not help but feel fear run through her as she ran through them at night. She ran as fast as she could, until her lungs burned and her eyes watered, she then tripped over a rock and tumbled onto the forest floor. She let herself cry into the night, with nothing but the trees to comfort her._

"Well, we should take a small break, as the next memories are bound to be even more _unpleasant_ and upsetting _._ " Falco stared at Merlin, who looked growingly uncomfortable at the unrelenting attention. Arthur noticing this, glared at Falco and stepped in front of Merlin, blocking the strange servant's view of his own manservant.

"Merlin, do you know why, they seem so interested in you?"

Merlin gave him a dirty look, "Well, if I did I would not be so confused right now."

"No need to be so offended, _Merlin_ , I mean it's not like you're a girl." Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes. But there was a troubled look in his eyes."

Arthur could not help but feel a tug in his gut. For all that he pretended not to, he cared deeply for his manservant, too deeply. Sometimes it felt as if he was drowning in his emotions. But he knew that in this his friend was every bit as troubled and helpless as he was, in this situation. He put a hand on Merlin's shoulder, and he gave his loyal friend a comforting smile, "All will be well, I promise to protect you, forever and always, I swear whatever they are planning, I will not let them hurt you, **nothing will ever tear us apart.** "


	5. Chapter 5

"… **.nothing will ever tear us apart.** "

The words startled him. It felt as if it was like deja vu. For the moment, at least, he relaxed at the touch of his prince. He did not wish to lose the prince touch, but it was hardly the time to dwell on that. Especially when he had the feeling that the two foreigners knew about his dreams. They were just a bit _too_ interested in him. This feeling was supported when he saw the girl was the same girl to appear in his dreams. Only, this time, a bit younger.

Yet, he found himself distracted by his utter sorrow as he saw the Queen and King had died, so young. He knew that the girl's brother would betray him in, his gut. He felt that the entire situation was familiar. He had dreams, before with clips of such memories. It was almost unnerving to see the full memory and to know that he had seen these events before in her dreams, only remembering bits and pieces. And knowing this, he knew that the girl would go through worse throughout the memories.

Arthur continued to give concerned looks to him as he moved to comfort him in shock father. Merlin gave him a shaky smile, as their eyes met. His heart leapt as Arthur gave a tentative smile back. So many feelings were scattered in his heart. Feelings that really should be kept in check, after all, know was not the time admit to himself, his feelings for the prince.

Arthur had many similar thoughts in his head as well. His heart-tugging, when he remembered how he felt so lost, when Merlin disappeared on him. Yet much like Merlin, he pushed those feelings aside, for the moment at least, and started to walk toward his widowed father, who was attended to by Gaius. All the while Uther was muttered repeatedly under his breath.

All while Morgana was looking on, coolly as her adoring maid fussed over her. She was not oblivious to the looks the two shared. Yet, she would keep this information to herself, until the time to strike, with her sister, was ready. She knew that all she would learn throughout this trip could only benefit her.

As Arthur approached his father, the words became more coherent.

"I am sorry. So sorry. Myrddin. So sorry. All my fault, that all this happened. So sorry. So sorry…."

Arthur looked sharply at Gaius. Gaius however, looked somewhat spooked, yet calmly stated, "The King is most likely in a state of shock, from the revelations of the...memories, and past, back to back, with little time to cope as it was."

"They wanted to show me the past, but are they harmless, yet we should be prepared to attack as soon as possible."

"That may not be the wisest thing to do, sire. You may not know it, but blood magic is the most powerful magic to achieve. The man, Ashton, is not the best sorcerer, as shown in his mistake, so that means the Old Religion, itself, had a hand in this."

Arthur was confused, "Is it not just a dead religion, used to justify the actions of sorcerers?"

Gaius gave a wry chuckle, "It is more than that. It is sentient and has a will of any other. They do everything for a reason, whether or not mortals even know it or not. They control fate itself. Your father may have tried to kill it, but the call for balance is stronger than any 'Purge' a mere mortal can do. He knows this, and that is what pushes him to attempt to eradicate every inch of 'magic'."

Arthur was astounded. He admitted to himself, that he was not the most educated when it came to magic, but to think such a thing was kept from him, made him apprehensive of just what they wanted from him and Merlin. To even think of calling Merlin a 'Queen'. The thought of a smiling regal Merlin, on the throne with a crown atop his raven locks, made his chest ache.

He shook himself out of the thought and asked, "Why is his relationship with the girl?"

Gaius was hesitant, "He killed her."

It was at this moment, their kidnappers interrupted their conversation. Ashton looked at Arthur with an assessing eye, "All questions, Young Pendragon, shall be answered soon, very soon." With that, Ashton waved his hand, and a flashing light went across the room.

 _Myrddin woke up with a start, partly in the midst of sleep ,and partially in the land of the waking. She was aware of rocking motion underneath her, and the lack of ground. The bumpy movement was partially what woke her, after all the forest floor did not normally sway. Her eyes first met metal bars that partially blocked her view of the forest. Her eyes then moved quickly around her surroundings. She laid eyes on several dirty children, all around her age, if not a bit older. She watched them silently, assessing the situation. Most of them were deathly silent as they stared vacantly ahead while others were sniffling._

 _Quickly turning her attention away from them, her eyes caught sight of men surrounding the cage, dressed in no armor, yet with swords around their waists and most importantly without a signia. She froze, her mother had always told her to be wary of men without her family insignia, that those without were commoners, other nation's nobility, or bandits and slave traders. Though she did not know much about bandits and slave traders, she knew that they were not to be approached or taken kindly._

 _She noticed a slight movement in the corner of her eye and beheld a sight of a young dark skinned boy, her brother's age, slide toward her. He looked to be one of the eldest in the cage. He softly spoke to her, "So, young, really, it would have been better to have died in the forest that had engulfed your kingdom,"_

 _Her head swiftly turned to him, "Fire?"_

 _He smiled sadly at her, "Yes, dragons have engulfed the Fallen Kingdom Doabeth. And know you have found yourself to be in the hands of slave traders. Fortunately, their seer knows of your...skill and has no intentions of turning you over to the hands of a...brothel. However, you will fare no matter, in the next option, at least, you will die with your dignity and virtue. "_

 _She stared back at this, no words escaping her. Her throat was still on her brother's betrayal and her parent's death. No tears would fall, and all she could hear was the screams of her people and the horrible death they faced at the dragon's hands. No, her uncle's hands. The thought filled her with anger and sadness. She wanted to transfer her hurt anywhere else. But for now all, she could do was focus on the present._

 _To fill the silence, the boy talks, "The names Tom, at least, that is what they call me. I was called differently once and I lived in a small village with my family, but then my village was burned to the ground, and they took me to this strange land. It took me years to speak the language, but they took me when I was young. I remember little else, than the life of slavery. I work the physical labor aspects and with that I am given limited freedom to move around."_

" _I have seen the villages at stops, and, with my current master, neared a forge, with a great fire. It was beautiful. And perhaps one day, if I am freed, I can become a blacksmith, and feel the embrace of a forge."_

 _He said this with such passion, she believed full heartedly that his dream would be fulfilled. It gave her some strength, enough to hold on and live._

Images shift and Gwen gasps, "She knew my father?" Morgana looks at her maid, a soft look on her face, despite her cold eyes. She murmurs softly to soothe her companion and gives the King a hard glare. The room is quiet as images shift.

 _The cell is cold and the dungeon dank and wet, and Myrddin shivers as she nears her companion, Tom, for warmth. Most of the children are scattered throughout different guards look at the children with cold calculated eyes. Most of the young girls are taken away and never seen again. Tom looks at those one with pity and looks at the men dragging them with disgust. Most of the children are boys and a handful of teen girls with collars of their own and glassy eyes. The food given to the prisoners is plain water and hard bread, given once a day._

 _It nears two weeks of this treatment until Myrddin is called forth. The collar on her neck still burns in her mind. Her cuffs around her wrists roughly yank as they grab the chain extending from the cuffs. Tom looks as they take her away with concern, but watches silently, knowing there would be repercussions if he dared to speak out._

 _Myrddin, struggles from their grasp weakly, knowing she hardly had a chance of running in her current weak state. They take her to a big room, it is gold and across from her is a young man. He looks at her appraisingly and smirks. Young, yet cruel. He would have been handsome if not for the cruel look in his eyes and the scar that began high on left cheek and fell to the edge of his mouth. Brown curls and dark brown eyes look down on her as the men force her on her knees in front of him._

 _He looks at her and gives a sadistic smile, "Show me what you can do, and I will decide whether or not you're worth the trouble. One of my seers, tells me your very powerful indeed, however, I would like some...confirmation."_

 _Myrddin in response, looks at him with a plain look and ignores him. Obviously, not pleased, the man soon grows impatient. "Show me, or I will make you." She looks up, and knew in that instance, he would make good on such a promise. With a flash of gold in her eyes, she transformed herself into a young boy and beside and the air shimmered as there came to be an army of duplicates of her false image, all on their knees with a defiant look in their eyes. The boy looked as she did, with long black hair and blue eyes, but the boy image had a lean body and angles where she had curves and sharpness where she had softness. It was a trick she used to escape her tutors, so that she could play with the children in the market._

 _The man grinned pleased, at what she showed him. It was a wicked grin, full of twisted happiness and dark intentions. "Perfect."_

 _That day was the death of Princess Myrddin of Drystan and the birth of Myrddin the blood lustful mercenary because every hero or heroine starts somewhere. Before she was the Ruler of Magic and The Queen of Camelot's Champion she was a weapon._


End file.
